


The Royal Heir

by Saro2775



Series: One-shots of Runeterra. [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Impregnation, One Shot, Short One Shot, Vanilla, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro2775/pseuds/Saro2775
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tryndamere has no time for his wife, but Ashe needs to birth an heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Heir

It all started a week ago.  
I thought nothing of it when Queen Ashe approached me after a match. Her teammates had already left the chamber of enchantment to drown their anger about their loss in a bar near the institute of war.  
At first, I thought she maybe wanted to talk to me about the match, about the mistakes I made, about the Enchanted Crystal Arrows I missed and the short-ranged hawk shots.  
Well, turned out she didn't want that.

**-back to the present moment-**

Panting and sweating, I looked up at the marvelous woman, huffing the same question again.  
_“Ashe, what the hell am I supposed to do if Trynd finds out?”_  
Again, she ignored me.  
The Queen of the Freljord rode me like a tournament horse. Her heavy breasts heaved and sank with her breathing and trembled whenever she sank down on me completely, when her labia majora hit the root of my dick. Her pale skin was covered in sweat and her snow-white hair clung to her back and shoulders. Ashe's face transmitted her feelings of intense lust, her pent-up sexual energy.  
After we'd been with each other, she'd told me her motivation to seduce me – she wanted, she needed an heir. The only problem was that Tryndamere, her husband, preferred to run around the woods, yelling and chopping up people. They'd been married for five years already but did the deed once only – in their bridal night. As for me, I'd never done the deed before at all.  
Turned out, the diplomatic and aloof Queen of the Freljord had a sexual drive that was not to be underestimated. Day after day she'd visited me and she didn't leave until I felt as if my testicles were empty. On the fourth day of our affair, I couldn't get it up from exhaustion. She wasn't happy about it and ordered me to please her orally and with my fingers.  
Ashe was relentless and thirsty for action, like a hunter who'd finally found a doe's tracks.  
The beautiful woman atop of me moaned out in bliss. She leaned back and put her hands on my knees, slowing down the speed of her voluptuous hips. Her blue eyes burned with desire as she looked down at me, laying there panting and sweating.  
She stopped her movement completely for a few seconds to catch her own breath.  
_“Well Summoner, looks like you start to endure.”_  
Ashe bowed down and kissed me. Her tongue entered my mouth, wrapped itself around mine. Her tits rubbed along my chest. She moaned into my mouth from the stimulation in her nipples. She started cursing her hips again, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed.  
Wet smacking noises echoed through the chamber we where in. Her hot, wet and slick walls clenched down on my girth. I could feel every groove and fold of her sex. I was feeling like I was in heaven. Her supple chest pressed against my own, her flat stomach pressed against my own. My body wasn't particularly great to look at, but she'd told me I had a cute face. Silently I thanked the gods of Runeterra for allowing me sex with such an amazing woman.  
Ashe broke our kiss. And stopped her movements. She literally dropped sideways, causing me to turn with her. The queen was lying next to me now instead of on top of me, but we were still connected.  
Her hands wrapped around my hips and pulled me on top of her.  
_“Now I get to relax”_ , she giggled before grabbing my butt and pushing me forward.  
Sweet moans came from her mouth as the different angle of penetration and the rubbing of my groin area against her clitoris hidden under a small patch of white hair only furthered her arousal. I could literally feel her juices ooze and from her depths and into my own bush, onto my upper thighs and the bed cloth. I moved my hands that had been inactive for a while now.  
My left hand held her hip in place while my right hand cupped her left breast. Her above-average sized, hard nipple scratched against my palm. I snatched the bud between my index and thumb. Ashe's breasts were very sensitive. She moaned, almost a bit painful, when I squeezed the pink skin between my fingers.  
My mouth moved to her neck, lightly kissing and licking the skin until my tongue reached her collarbone. I turned my head to the left and nibbled on the nape of her neck, one of her hidden, soft spots.  
Seeing, feeling, tasting and most importantly, heating, the nearing orgasm of the woman before me, whose eyes had rolled back in her sockets, whose hands literally clawed themselves into my butt to the point where it hurt made me approach my own release as well.  
She was right - I lasted longer already. But with a woman like her, passion incarnate, any man would blow his load in a few minutes. And so it happened when she reached hers first, when her back curved upwards, when she screamed in bliss and ecstasy and when spasms shot through her vagina, clenching down on and massaging my cock. She felt the twitching of my member.  
_“Don't....you...dare...pull...out!”_ she pressed out between her spasms.  
That finally pushed me over the edge. Spurt after spurt of white, sticky sperm shot deep inside her pussy, maybe even directly in her womb. I couldn't tell because my mind turned white and I felt nothing and couldn't think of anything but the amazing feeling of release.  
When her spasms started to subdue, she sank back into the mattress, me on top of her. Her hands came on my head, stroking my hair while I lay there, panting heavily, trying to catch my breath. I could feel the mix of our juices pour out of her.  
Ashe took a deep breath.  
_“Think you can go again?”_  
I raised my head warily and looked in the eyes.  
_“Give me an hour to recharge. And coffee. Lots of coffee.”_  
She laughed and kissed my forehead.

Five months later, rumors about the Queen being pregnant started to roam around Runeterra.

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Please leave me some comments and constructive criticism, I'm not an English native speaker but I want to get somewhat decent at using this amazing language.  
> Thanks for having me.


End file.
